The present packaging system for 120 mm mortar tactical rounds consists of two fiber tubes in an overpacked metal container. In order to unpack the rounds, the user has to unpalletize the metal container, remove the fiber tubes and load the fiber tubes in a mortar carrier rack. The total weight of the packaging materials is 35 lb., with the metal container weighing 23 lb. and each fiber tube weighing 6 lb. Thus, the current packaging system requires two people to carry it even a short distance. This current packaging system is thus very heavy, bulky and has three layers, so that it is undesirable in terms of weight and ease of handling.